


Don't you dare!

by Leopika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comedy, Humor, doge meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopika/pseuds/Leopika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ging finds out about the doge meme and teases Cheadle about it.<br/>A short Drabble thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you dare!

**Author's Note:**

> warning for very meme such woof  
> ps i did this on my ipad so if this is wonky or anything i am sorry its midnight and i titled this spicy dog memes and auto correct on ipads are annoying as fuck at least i got a keyboard attachment to write this easier.  
> if only i didn't have glasses i could see what I'm typing better. cuz writing this without glasses idk I'm not making sense!!!!

If there was one thing Cheadle hated it was this....doge meme Ging had shown her.

Ever since then he'd keep talking to her in an odd fashion such as

"such dog very zodiac"

It was very frustrating for the woman, as she continued to read her book, ignoring what Ging was snickering to himself while doing something on a laptop. Adjusting her glasses she heard a shutter noise, making her jump up.

Was Ging taking selfies again?

Letting out yet another sigh, she began to read practically the same page over and over again since she couldn't concentrate with Ging's giggling. She was irritated really, Pariston was late per usual, so everyone had been here for at least an hour dying of boredom.

That's why Ging took a laptop from Beans and began fiddling withh it doing who knows what with it. Her blue eyes peeked over her book at the man beside her.

He had just opened up photoshop and that dumb shiba inu dog (Cheadle actually liked that breed) was on it. Ging then noticed she was peeking at him and quickly turned the laptop away from her so she couldn't see what he was doing.

This could only mean trouble.

What ever Ging had done with that dog, people were looking at her and laughing, wispering things like

"such cheadle, very yorkshire wow"

Oh no.

Had Ging.... photoshopped her onto the doge meme? It make sense with hiding the laptop and the shutter. Then at that moment, she heard some calling to her

"Yo Cheadle" Speak of the devil. Ging. Except he was holding something in his hands

Yep. he photoshopped her onto the doge meme.

"such york-"

"SHUT UP!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Also shh Ging takes selfies also   
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/oyrtqnp8gq3jknd/spicydog%2Cemes.jpg?dl=0  
> Here is my shitty Cheadle doge   
> At that moment I remembered I had photoshop on my iPad but I didn't use photoshop for that  
> Tfw


End file.
